Fitzwilliam Darcy & Elizabeth Bennet: Beijo!
by Druckgeister
Summary: Baseado na adaptação de um dos livros de Jane Austen, O que aconteceria se no pedido de casamento recusado Darcy a beijase?


**Essa estória é baseada no romance de Jane Austen "P&P", para ser mais explicita, a estória se baseou principalmente na adaptação de 1995 com os atores Colin Firth e Jennifer Ehle, mas como me apaixonei pelo cenário original na chuva para o pedido de casamento de Darcy na adaptação de 2005 no filme e em muitas partes Darcy se aproxima de Elizabeth quase a beijando me fez sonhar muito, principalmente nesse pedido de casamento! Então a minha inspiração veio desses momentos!**

* * *

- Senhoria Bennet – Gritou Darcy ao ver a jovem naquele fim de tarde, agoniado para revelar seus sentimentos que há tempos estavam o torturando aos poucos.

- Senhor Darcy, o que o trás aqui? – Elizabeth o encarou por um instante com os olhos bonitos que tanto os tinha atormentado nos últimos dias.

- Senhorita Bennet, como tem passado? – Darcy perguntou com uma voz um com nervosa e com uma falsa máscara da indiferença, sua coragem estava o abandonando, mas ele tinha que revelar seus sentimentos de qualquer maneira.

- Estou muito bem, obrigada por perguntar – Dizer Elizabeth ainda o encarando e com um olhar curioso.

Darcy a encarou por um breve momento e andou de um lado para o outro agoniado e nervoso "Como ia dizer a ela?" "Vamos Fitzwilliam, ela nunca vai negar seu pedido de casamento"

No momento que começou a falar a voz tremeu por um prevê momento e perdeu a voz, a encarando novamente, ela apenas o olhava séria e com aqueles olhos que tanto o encantava.

Ele novamente desviou o olhar do dela e procurou algum ponto mais interessante para perde o nervosismo e andou novamente de um lado para o outro pensativo, já tinha olhado imensas vezes para o relógio e estava lutando para não perde a voz novamente... Estava com medo, medo de expor os sentimentos...

Elizabeth o olhava com um olhar curioso e sério, o silêncio estava começando a incomodar ambos até que Darcy parou na frente dela a olhando sério.

Com toda a coragem que o restava...

- Diariamente tenho lutado contra minha afeição por sua pessoa Elizabeth, mas de nada me serve lutar. Permita-me dizer que eu a amo intensamente e que a admiro.

Elizabeth o olhou confusa e corada, Darcy se sentia aliviado pela declaração e observando o comportamento de Elizabeth se sentiu inclinado a continuar tal pedido, talvez o orgulho dele não permitiram observa que aquele pedido podia ser de alguma forma negado, talvez pela posição social de Elizabeth ele podia jurar que ela tinha tudo para aceitá-lo como marido.

Ele continuou com o pedido e dizendo o quão tamanha eram as diferenças sociais entre ele e a família dela, e com aquele pedido está contrariando assim o desejo da família dele.

Mal sabia que essa atitude final dele, só fez com que o gênio altamente orgulho de Elizabeth se elevasse e observando as feições do rosto dele, ela podia jurar que ele tinha toda certeza do mundo no momento que ela devia aceitá-lo como marido.

- Em casos como esse é costume expressar gratidão pelos sentimentos confessados, ainda que esses sentimentos de hipótese alguma fossem retribuídos. E se eu ao menos pudesse sentir essa gratidão, lhe agradeceria! Mas eu não posso. – Nunca quis uma opinião favorável ao meu respeito de sua parte senhor e o senhor certamente a confere contra sua própria vontade. Sinto muito decepcionar alguém dessa forma. Se o fiz, só me restar esperar que tais sentimentos não sejam duradouros. Os sentimentos que, segundo o senhor relatou o impediram durante muito tempo de reconhecer sua afeição por minha pessoa vão ajudá-lo depois.

Darcy estava pálido e a perturbação o tomou. Tentava de todas as maneiras se manter calmo diante daquela que o avia humilhado ali mesmo, mas era em vão. Com os olhos fixos na figura feminina a sua frente.

"Isso é um pesadelo, mas como ela pode?"

A chuva começava a cair lentamente em ambos, Darcy se encontrava furioso e perturbado, os rostos estavam próximos, próximos demais na opinião de Darcy. Ela o estava o atraindo de uma forma que nem Darcy poderia se controlar e aos poucos iam se aproximando!

Darcy a puxou pelos braços para a pequena distância que os separavam e colou em seus lábios, ela começou a dar pequenos socos no peitoral de Darcy no princípio, querendo se afastar, mas aos poucos o desejo e os braços firmes de Darcy fizeram ela ficar colada nos lábios dele e retribuindo ao beijo.

Darcy a beijou com todo o amor que avia dentro dele de uma maneira apaixonada e bruta, Elizabeth ao retorna a razão, soltou-se dos lábios e braços de Darcy, dando um tapa em seu rosto e o olhando fixa.

Darcy estava paralisado a encarando.

- O senhor já tinha dado provas claras que seria o último homem com quem eu casaria da fase da terra, agora deu mais uma. Como ousou fazer isso?

- Não será necessário acrescentar mais nada Senhorita Bennet. Compreendo perfeitamente todos os seus sentimentos e perdão pelos meus atos anteriores. Só me resta me envergonhar por meus sentimentos e deseja a ti os mais sinceros votos de felicidades!


End file.
